she is not one to be blamed
by katiiy
Summary: this one if for roohi's challenge... but i sincerely request all authors and reviewrs to go through this and plz fell free to say your opinion on this topic...


**Okay this the os which I am taking step for roohi challenge, I take this topic as from many days I am going throw this question… If u ppl also has deal let me know in review**

 **In train**

Sachin and me came to our compartment in few minutes we found our seats, sachin was quite worried for me as he know my UN comfortableness with the unreserved second class couches in train, I always preferred flight than travelling in train which takes place once in blue moon for me with couches pre booked of first class ac… but today circumstance was something out of our hand, we asked to report immediately to headquarters with special order our holidays of week got cancelled, so with much difficulty we got tickets in unreserved compartment, only relief I am having now was, my fiancée is accompanying me whom I got engaged few hours ago, I rested my head on his shoulder, I feel bit low, sachin hand entwined with me our engagement ring made me feel good, still I feel bubbles in my stomach, I am not feeling good with my environment, my eyes were travelling to each corner with fear they should not come, sachin covered me in hug

Sachin: are you alright purvi

He asked worriedly I meekly shook my head, but in few minutes I came in front of them my greatest fear from childhood, I never want to meet… oh they must be bad, they force people to offer money, my heart pounced to see them in gang I hid in sachin my forehead filled with sweats…

The vacant seat made myself lose sense when she approached to us with satisfaction of vacant seat I kept my bag there all hurriedly, before she can have seat, she was disappointed, sachin gave me hard look and took bag aside

Sachin: yahan baito…

But she gently refused offer after saw my hesitation towards her and occupied seat in floor near doors, we sat in seat next to door, sachin was furious with my behavior… but I am not in mood, he just turned his face, I know he is mad at me but my fear override everything, I sat all silent sachin shook his head in no…

sachin saw her who sat hesitatingly, he offered our food, but she was really hesitated to take, as I did not like his behavior, sachin gave me look and turned to her

sachin: aare koi bath nahi tum lelo (he assured with little force)

she gave feeble smile took food offered by sachin, they both had snacks, when sachin noticed bruises in her skin, she tried to hid it, she earned disgusting look from me, I know these kid of people were engaged in cheap activities….

Sachin slowly initiated talk to her….. she thanked for the food, which sachin gladly accepted, she started to talk

She: bahut bahut danyawad shab… (Her voice was very rough and man tone my fear was developed more)

Sachin: tum ab tak bataya nahi tumari naam kya hai

She: Ganga naam hai saab meri… (sachin continued chat without care about my hesitation)

Sachin: tumari ghar walon kahan pe hai aur ghar mei kon kon hai

She(sad smile): meri ghar walon varnasi mei hai sab, maa babu aur 2 bhai hai meri

Sachin(shocked): kya sab hokar bi tum aise kyu hai… yahi galat hai illiterate people ka (sachin chewed with anger)

Ganga(hurriedly): nahi sab meri maa baba illiterate nahi hai(this made shock to both how she recognized English, ganga with sad smile started to narrate her story) meri baba varnasi mei school teacher hai… do bhaiyon mei ek doctor aur dusra business kartha hai kapado ka….

Now I turned my attention to them, which I did not paid all these time…. My hesitation was in my place, but something attracted me to listen them

Ganga: mei jab 8 saal tha pehle bar muje mehsoos hua mujmei kuch galat hai har ladko ki tara mei nahi hoon din pe din muje mehsoos hone laga mei ek hajra hoon(she said with guilty) 12 saal mei sab ko patha chalgay… baba ke pair pakadke ke rooya aur bola _"issmei meri galati nahi hai meri hormones hai aise mei jaan bujkar kuch nahi kiya"_ per baba kud science teacher hokar bi science ko nahi apnaya… ghar se bahar nikaldiya…

First time muje sympathy mehsoos hua, usse dekar….

Ganga: kuch din aise idar udar batak rahi thi, fir ek din bahut booki hui thi ek lorry driver meri bhook ki sath sath apni bhook ko bi mitadiya mujse (her eyes turned wet, my heart pinched) per kasam se saab chakar wo rasta nahi apnaya meine… 4-5 din bhooka kata per koi muje kaam deneke tayar nahi… yeh sab galat dil tho janthi thi per yeh peat meri bath nahi maani saab… fir meri jaise log ki group mei shamil hogay unke sath Mumbai agay… din bar train mei chalta hai aur raat mei (she kept silent, we both were quite)

Sachin: acha tumari ghar walon ke contact hai

Ganga(with smile): jee saab maa baba tho rista thood diya per bhai miltha hai muje kahi sunsan jaga pe… agar kuch paise ke zaroorath pade tho

This made me completely stunned… slowly my hesitation started to fade with her, my disgust slowly reduced, both ganga and sachin noticed it, ganga with quite freely had conversation with sachin

Sachin: acha tum apne paise ko kya karthi ho

Ganga: hum jho kaamathe hai usspe bade hissa AMMA(with our confusion she clarified) humare group ki leader jaise hai unko dene padthe hai….

Me: tumare group ki leader bi hai (for the first time I interpreted them in conversation, no idea what made her so happy with my talk, she smiled brightly with happiness of me talking with her)

Ganga: jee mam saab, aur baaki bache hui paise se meri jaise bachon ko cinema lekar jathi hoon, aur pizza burger aise kuch lekar detha hoon… unko patha nahi kyun baaki bacho unse miltha kheal tha nahi… tho jho yeh sab zindagi mei kabi dekha nahi tho, jitna mujse hotha hai utna mei unkeliye karthi hoon…

We felt proud to see her, more than anyone I felt she deserve respect not the humiliation which I showed few minutes ago…

Sachin: acha tum kyun kissi kaam keliye koshis kii

Ganga: humare jaise log ko kon kaam detha hai saab, dekthe hi sab darthe hai, galati unki nahi per zamina hai hume dur rakne hi chata hai na

Me: acha kud ki business kyun nahi try kiya… kuch bade nahi per ek chota sa chai ki dukan…

Ganga: isske bareme kabi socha nahi… per ab sochna chati hoon… (she said with bright face) abse apne paise isskeliye bi bachaoga… per ek sharat per (both looked her with question) ap dono meri pehle customer banaogi apni dukan pe sharat manzoor

Unknown smile covered our lips

Me: kyun nahi sirf hum dono nahi humare dosto ko bi lekar aaogi yeh kehkar yahan " _duniya ki best chai milegi"_

Ganga(with smile): aaj tak log nafrat se dekthe hai ya gande nazar se… ap hi pehle insaan ho hume insanyat se deka… muje yeh jankar bahut acha laga ki meri bathe sunekeliye be koi hai (sachin about to speak cut off)

Me: mei bi aaj tak galat socha per aaj mei garv se kehungi meri best friend unmei se ek hai (she was so happy to hear such words from me, especially title _**best friend**_ )

Ganga(with wet eyes): pehle bar kissi ladki ne muje dost mana, dil bahut kush hai mam saab

I felt pinched, I gave her hug, which she was hesitate at first then happily accepted, with my request she sat in seat, we had lot of talk and laugh, no more hesitation in me, in fact I was enjoying company with her, we took few selfies even

Sachin: acha ji dono dost bangay aur muje chod diya

Me: haan ab tum zaroorath nahi hai meri company keliye ganga hai tum jao (ganga chuckled with our silly fights)

We had talk, until her station came… its time for her to go I will miss her for sure felt myself proud to have such honor person as friend, before she get down

Ganga: muje aaj bahut acha laga yeh jankar ki naya doston hai meriliye… log kehthe hai humare dhuva bagwan sunthe hai agar aise hua tho mei dil se dhuva karthi hoon sab " _bhagwan apki har kushi de"_ (she said keeping her hand in our head after we exchanged our numbers)

She descended the train with wide smile, we waved bye to her, she too waved us back…. today I got one new friend…. Yes she may look ugly her voice may not sweet as others, she may dress odd, but she is beautiful from her heart, her character is more sweet than all, her thoughts are more high than any of us… we kept on looking each other until train leaves the station

Sachin saw me with smile, I hugged him tight as he made me realize the true meaning of life… today because of him I understood them… they are not one to be blamed… it's not their mistake to became so, they not wished to have such hormones, when people was fighting for rights of HIV patients, showing sympathy for prisoners even who are paying for their own deeds, why the society not accepting them who are not in any way fault they not even accepted by their own family, they are paying for what society made them… rejections in everyplace turned them so… if the society has reservation for caste then why there is no reservation column for them

" _ **In society anyone deserve for reservation then it's truly meant for them**_ " they deserve the development and acceptance in society

six months later, I received her call, which was I expecting from day we meet, she hesitatingly asked do I remember her, with my positive reply I can feel how happy she is with her voice, we had conversation for 20 minutes, she was saving for tea shop and still notified about her condition and we cut the phone, she was so happy to have friend who will talk to her and she can share her things with someone… but to be true I am the lucky person to have such friendship with her… I wish like me today, tomorrow society get change and accept them.. They all so to be realized

" _ **They are not to be blamed"**_

 **a/n: this was question roaming inside me for many days…. Plz say your opnion on the same….. I request all ff reader and reviewers to review about your opinion on this topic…**

 **signing of katiiy**


End file.
